Arigatou
by indavant
Summary: "Lagipula aku ini 'kan kekasihmu, jadi yang harusnya kau peluk itu aku, bukan Tetsu." / "Belakangan ini sepertinya Kise-kun sering sekali mimisan. Ada apa?" / "Mungkin saja Ki-chan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagia model?" / "Tidak mungkin." / Saat dimana hubungan Aomine dan Kise mulai terkena ombak kehidupan / AoxKise / shonen-ai / death chara / CH2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Arigatou © Aoko Himawari

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Tubuh itu langsung terduduk, menyentuh lantai yang terasa dingin. Wajah itu begitu pucat. Perlahan pipinya mulai dialiri likuid bening yang keluar dari mata birunya yang terlihat jauh lebih redup dari biasanya. Salju perlahan turun, seakan turut bersedih. Langit yang gelap seakan tahu bahwa ia sudah kehilangan mataharinya.

Kepergian yang membawa sakit yang amat pada semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Kepergian yang memberikan torehan luka di hati semua orang yang mengenalnya. Kepergian yang membuat likuid-likuid bening yang keluar dari lima pasang mata yang mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata.

* * *

"_Mou~_ Aomine_cchi hidoi 'ssu yo_!" Bibir itu mengerucut ke depan. Batang es krim itu ia buang lalu ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa salahku? Aku menyatakan fakta, tahu." Mulut itu mencibir, mengejek, kemudian menjilat es krim berwarna biru langit itu.

"Jangan jahat pada Ki-_chan_ dong, Dai-_chan_." Rambut pink bergoyang, reaksi dari tubuhnya yang bergerak ke antara kedua pemuda yang berjalan bersisian.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Itu tidak salah, kok. Salahkanlah kenyataan bahwa Kise itu memang berisik, bukan?" pemilik rambut biru tua itu memasang senyum iseng. Batang es krimnya ia buang setelah ia menghabiskan es krim itu. "Lagipula, bukankah menarik melihat wajah Kise yang sedang cemberut seperti itu?" salah satu sudut bibir pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tertarik ke atas setelah menyampaikan kata-katanya yang bersifat semi-mengejek itu.

"Aku tidak menarik saat sedang cemberut _'ssu_!" Lagi-lagi, sang surai pirang memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"TIDAK!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?!" dan adu mulut itu dihentikan oleh si surai pink. "Hanya soal menarik atau tidak saja sampai adu mulut seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil saja kalian ini." Tangan putih si surai pink ia letakkan di pinggangnya. Alisnya yang kanan terangkat. Kedua pemuda yang lain terdiam, tidak melanjutkan lagi, walaupun sang surai biru tua masih bergumam tidak jelas sedangkan sang surai pirang masih memajukan bibirnya.

Tak jauh mereka berjalan, terdapat sebuah pertigaan. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. _Bye_, Momo_cchi_, Ahomine_cchi_," sang pirang tersenyum lebar. Sang biru tua berjalan mendekati sang pirang. Ia mengecup sekilas dahi putih sang pirang.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda tentang kau berisik. Sebenarnya aku ti-tidak membenci suara berisikmu." Ia bergumam pelan kepada sang pirang. Wajah sang pirang itu memerah perlahan. Sang pirang yang menyandang marga Kise itu hanya mampu mengangguk kaku sebagai reaksi atas perkataan sang biru tua yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko_cchi_." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berteriak sedikit kencang, memecahkan keheningan pagi itu. Lengan putihnya yang mengarah ke pucat itu terentang dan menyambut tubuh mungil seorang pemuda lainnya yang bersurai biru muda ke dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa berna-nafas, Kise-_kun_." Tangan pucat sang pemuda biru muda yang sering diketahui sebagai pemain bayangan keenam itu terulur, mencoba mencari pertolongan. Namun, bukanlah pertolongan yang didapatkannya. Bahkan 'beban' yang membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas justru bertambah.

"Tetsu-_kuunnn_!" Kali ini gadis bersurai _pink_. Lengannya juga memeluk sang biru muda dengan erat, membuatnya lebih susah bernafas.

"Hei, Satsuki, Kise, lepaskan Tetsu. Dia tidak bisa bernafas." Suara malas sang pemuda biru tua juga ikut menyemarakkan suasana pagi itu. Ia mencibir saat mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan tidak mendapatkan hirauan dari kedua manusia bersurai kuning keemasan dan _pink_ itu. Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Kali ini, wajah Kuroko yang memang pucat menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Melihatnya, Aomine segera mengambil tindakan. Ia menarik tubuh Kise yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu, membuat pelukan Kise kepada Kuroko terlepas.

"A-Aomine_cchi_, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kise hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya diseret dengan pasti oleh Aomine.

"Tentu saja menolong Tetsu, 'kan?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan menanyakan bukankah-itu-sudah-jelas. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dan pandangannya, sehingga tidak perlu menatap wajah Kise, "lagipula, aku ini 'kan kekasihmu, jadi yang harusnya kau peluk itu aku, bukan Tetsu." Aomine bergumam, namun terdengar sangat jelas di indera pendengaran Kise. Lagi, pipi Kise memanas mendengar hal itu.

.

.

"Pelajaran dihentikan untuk sementara. Tetsuya, cepat bawa Ryouta ke ruang kesehatan." Darah mengucur pelan dari hidung putih pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu, memaksa kepalanya mengangkat sehingga tak lebih banyak darah yang terbuang percuma. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda membawa pemuda lainnya yang bersurai kuning keemasan tersebut.

Pelajaran olahraga dengan basket sebagai kegiatan hari ini diadakan di sebuah auditorium _indoor_–sebuah fasilitas ruang tertutup yang dimiliki oleh Teikou. Beberapa pasang mata mengiringi kepergian sepasang pemuda dengan surai berbeda itu. Setelah pintu tertutup, meninggalkan bunyi debum yang menggema di seluruh auditorium, seorang laki-laki setengah baya membunyikan peluitnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut sebelumnya karena sang pemuda surai kuning keemasan itu tiba-tiba mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya; mimisan. Namun setelah diyakinkan ada sang bayangan yang dapat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, ia melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti.

Semua anak laki-laki dari dua kelas yang ada di dalam sana kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, berusaha memasukkan bola oranye itu ke _ring_ lawan. Semua berusaha membuat skor. Satu _round_ permainan, dan setelahnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Lagi-lagi, peluit nyaring itu dibunyikan.

"Pelajaran selesai. Semua masuk ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju." Serentak semua anak mengucap salam lalu menggerakkan kaki mereka masing-masing ke arah ruang ganti baju seraya membicarakan tentang segala hal. Setelah mengganti baju olahraga mereka dengan seragam, satu persatu orang mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti. Ada yang menuju ke atap, kantin, dan lain-lain untuk mengisi waktu istirahat siang mereka yang lebih lama.

Namun, setelah ruangan itu ditinggal dalam keadaan hening, satu orang masih tertinggal di dalamnya. Dengan pakaian olahraga masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia duduk sambil memangku kedua tangannya. Meletakkan kepala berhiaskan surai biru tuanya, ia mulai berpikir–jika itu memang disebut berpikir.

Iris biru gelapnya yang tajam bagai menusuk semua bagian ruangan itu. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menyangkut sang kekasih yang meninggalkan pelajaran olahraga dikarenakan mimisan itu.

Pelajaran olahraga–terutama basket–adalah salah satu pelajaran yang paling disukainya, terutama karena nilai-nilainya tidak begitu tinggi di mata pelajaran lainnya. Hanya olahraga-lah yang nilainya 'masuk akal'. Ditambah lagi kemampuan _copycat_ miliknya, membuat semua bidang olahraga mampu ia kuasai dengan cepat.

Namun, mengapa ia tiba-tiba mimisan seperti tadi. _Ini aneh_, Aomine menggumamkan dua kata itu dalam lamunannya. _Ini sudah entah kesekian kalinya ia mimisan, entah sudah berapa banyak pelajaran olahraga yang harus terpotong karena ia harus ke ruang kesehatan_.

Aomine meluruskan kedua kakinya dibantu kedua tangannya yang ikut bergerak bersama. Matanya kini menatap sendu melihat lantai ruang kesehatan berwarna putih bersih itu. Sedangkan bibirnya perlahan mengeluarkan desahan halus. Sungguh, sepertinya ia harus memaksa Kise menceritakan semua yang ia tahu.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit berhasil menidurkan seorang pemuda lain bersurai kuning keemasan di ranjang bersepraikan putih. Ia membalut tubuh pemuda yang sedang menahan hidungnya dengan selembar tisu dengan selimut.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko_cchi_." Sang pemuda kuning keemasan menampakkan giginya yang putih. Sedangkan sang pemuda biru langit hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

"Belakangan ini sepertinya Kise-_kun_ sering sekali mimisan. Ada apa?" Sang pemuda biru langit, Kuroko, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa menit sejak ucapan terima kasih sang pemuda kuning keemasan, Kise.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar membuat Kise mengalihkan tatapannya. Matanya yang biasa menampakkan keceriaan kini menjadi sangat redup.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Kise-_kun_ tidak ingin memberitahukannya." Kuroko, lagi-lagi dengan wajah datarnya, mencoba membuat Kise tenang. Ia tahu jika setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia yang tak ingin diberitahukan kepada orang lain.

"Aku–" kali ini Kise memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Dan selanjutnya, dengan bisikan ia mulai melantunkan, kata-kata yang bagaikan dendang kematian.

Ia dapat merasakannya. Mata beriris biru langit itu membesar perlahan. "Eh?" Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu hanya salah satu lelucon yang dilontarkan salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Namun semua itu hancur saat melihat anggukan kepala manusia yang sedang beristirahat di ranjang putih di depannya itu.

.

.

Acara wisuda berakhir dengan lancar, ditutup dengan pidato dari ketua OSIS–Akashi Seijuurou–dan kepala sekolah. Semua siswa dan siswi yang memakai seragam Teikou itu kini berselempangkan selendang tanda kelulusan mereka. Masing-masing menampikkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Selamat, Aomine-_kun_, atas kelulusannya." Suara datar Kuroko terlontar, memecahkan keheningan yang dibuat oleh Aomine di _gym_ Teikou. Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, termasuk anggota keenam bayangan mereka, diperintahkan oleh sang kapten–Akashi Seijuurou–untuk berkumpul setelah acara kelulusan.

"UWAA! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Tetsu?" Aomine mencibir kaget. Sudah beberapa lama menjadi cahaya sang pemain bayangan ini tidak sedikitpun membuatnya dapat menyadari sosok Kuroko yang tipis hawa keberadaannya.

"Sejujurnya, sejak tadi Aomine-_kun_. Hanya saja Aomine-_kun_ tidak menyadarinya." Dengan wajah datarnya, Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Tsk." Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jadi, apakah yang lainnya sudah datang?"

"Sepertinya belum. Kise-_kun_ masih harus bergelut dengan _fans-fans_-nya, Akashi-_kun_ masih harus bertemu dengan salah satu _sensei_, Midorima-_kun_ harus mengurus beberapa masalah sebagai wakil kapten, sedangkan Murasakibara-_kun_ harus membicarakan tentang registrasi adiknya," sebagai _observer_, penjelasan Kuroko tidaklah buruk.

"Oh." Jawaban Aomine itu kemudian mengundang hening lagi.

"Aomine-_kun_–" Lagi, Kuroko yang memecah keheningan. Panggilan pada namanya membuat Aomine menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat Kuroko membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya?" Aomine sekarang memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit terlihat bingung.

"–_a-ano_.. Tentang Kise-_kun_–" namun kalimat Kuroko terpotong oleh suara terbukanya pintu _gym_, membuat kedua pemilik surai biru itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Maaf, apakah sudah menunggu lama?" suara Midorima menyusul setelahnya. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya satu detik setelah ia melihat hanya ada sosok Kuroko dan Aomine di sana. Hidupnya aman.

"Selamat, Midorima-_kun_, atas kelulusannya." Kali ini suara Kuroko, lagi-lagi mengagetkan seseorang. Tanpa berteriak seperti orang pertama yang dikagetkan olehnya, ia hanya memundurkan sedikit tubuh tingginya. Genggaman tangan kirinya pada patung kucing itu mengerat, tanda bahwa ia sedikit kaget.

"Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Kuroko." Midorima membalasnya, kemudian Aomine berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua sambil menguap.

"Maafkan aku, Midorima-_kun_." Mendengar permintaan maaf Kuroko, Midorima hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey, Tetsu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan barusan, tentang Kise?"

"Ah, tidak jadi, Aomine-_kun_. Nanti saja." Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, berusaha agar Aomine tidak memikirkan hal tersebut lagi. Sedangkan Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

Tak lama, semua anggota sudah berkumpul. Lima surai berbeda warna itu dibariskan sejajar sedangkan berhadapan dengan mereka, seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri tegap. Ia menyampaikan beberapa pesan–jika itu dapat dibilang pesan. Dan tepat setelah pesan itu tersampaikan dengan sempurna seperti yang diharapkan, barisan itu dibubarkan.

.

.

"Ck." Suara decakan lidah memenuhi ruangan. Tangan kanan memegang ponsel dan mengarahkannya ke telinga kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri terletak di pinggang. Suara ketukan pintu membuat kepalanya menengok mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu bercat putih itu.

"Masuk. Tidak dikunci." –tersusul dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_-nya. Senyum sumringah menempel di wajahnya.

"Dai-_cha_–" suara gadis yang awalnya hendak menyapa itu kini terputus oleh sosok pemuda pemilik kamar yang membanting ponselnya ke ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mendecakkan lidahnya dan sekarang mengacak rambutnya; frustasi.

Sang gadis berjalan pelan dan berhenti di sebelahnya. "Ada hubungannya dengan Ki-_chan_?" ia bergumam lirih.

"Dia selalu tidak mengangkat telepon." Jawaban frustasi yang meluncur dari pemuda itu membuat teman masa kecilnya tertegun.

"Mungkin saja Ki-_chan_ sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model?"

"Tidak mungkin. Meskipun sibuk, biasanya ia akan menyempatkan diri. Ke toilet atau semacamnya."

"Atau sedang sibuk latihan basket?"

"Apalagi itu. Sangat tidak mungkin sekali." Kini suara sang pemuda melirih. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Apa mungkin–"

"Cukup, Satsuki. Aku sedang lelah." Suara tegas sang pemuda membuat gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia dipanggil ke sini untuk membujuk teman kecilnya makan. Ia dengar dari sang ibu bahwa teman masa kecilnya ini sudah tidak makan selama satu hari. Namun, mendengar kata-kata tegas dari mulut sang pemuda bersurai biru tua membuatnya menyerah.

Perlahan ia menggumamkan kata maaf dan menutup pintu dari luar.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_! Maaf membuatmu menunggu _'ssu_." Lambaian tangan dan suara orang yang dinantinya benar-benar membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kira, orang yang ditunggunya mendadak berhalangan hadir. Pemuda bersurai biru tua yang sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya cukup lama di tiang stasiun itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

Bibirnya sudah terbelah, ingin mengeluarkan omelan karena keterlambatan pemuda bersurai pirang yang berstatus kekasihnya, namun omelan tidak keluar dari bibirnya begitu melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Apa yang ia tangkap adalah bahwa tubuh kekasihnya itu sedikit lebih kurus, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hei, Kise, kau makan dengan benar dan teratur 'kan?" alis kanannya ia naikkan. Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah kekasihnya sedikit menegang.

"Te-tentu saja Aomine_cchi_. Ke-kenapa bertanya begitu _'ssu_?" –_uh, bodoh, dia pasti bisa bertanya lebih dalam_. Kise hanya dapat mengeluarkan cengiran gugup. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berefek pada Aomine. Hey, Aomine itu tidak sebegitu bodohnya sehingga tidak bisa membedakan orang yang berbohong atau orang yang jujur.

Apalagi objek yang ia nilai adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau terihat lebih kurus, dan..lebih pucat dari biasanya." Kini Aomine mengernyitkan dahi. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kekasihnya darinya.

"Mu-mungkin itu ha-hanya perasaan Aomine_cchi_ saja 'kan _'ssu_?" Kise mengeluarkan tawa gugup. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya, mata cerahnya tidak melihat ke mata biru Aomine. "Ba-baiklah, ayo jalan _'ssu_. Hari mulai panas." Mengalihkan pembicaraan, huh? Teknik yang bagus Kise, setidaknya membuat Aomine melupakan itu walau masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kise barusan.

Kise mengajak Aomine ke Kanagawa hari ini untuk bermain-main. Kise menyampaikan alasan yang cukup logis untuk tidak datang ke Tokyo dan malah menyuruh Aomine yang datang ke Kanagawa. Alasan-alasan semacam tidak diperbolehkan orangtua-lah, bahkan sampai alasan bahwa Aomine hampir tidak pernah datang ke Kanagawa pun ia utarakan.

Siang itu, dengan Kise menjadi 'pemandu', mereka berdua berjalan ke sebuah gedung _indoor_.

"Nah, Aomine_cchi_, di sinilah biasa aku dan teman-temanku berlatih _'ssu_." Kise memasuki gedung itu. Sebuah lapangan yang luas dengan dua _ring_ di kedua sisinya menyambut kedua pemuda itu. Aomine hanya mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh ruang itu.

Aomine berdecak kagum. Sungguh, lapangan ini bahkan dua atau tiga kali lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan _gym_ yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Aku menantangmu, Aomine_cchi_." Pernyataan yang diungkapkan Kise menghentikan Aomine yang masih terkagum-kagum. Aomine mengernyitkan dahi lalu menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Kise.

"Apa?" Aomine hanya bereaksi singkat.

"_1-on-1_ denganku. Siapa pun yang berhasil memasukkan sepuluh poin, dia-lah yang menang, dan yang kalah harus mentraktir _yakisoba_ sampai yang menang puas _'ssu_. Adil?" Aomine menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Aku terima." Keduanya melepaskan jaket dan meletakkan di _bench_, lalu Kise mengambil sebuah bola yang tersimpan di sebuah keranjang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kise mendapatkan kesempatan _offense_, dan Aomine _defense_.

'Cahaya' yang ada dalam mata mereka seperti berubah. Keduanya berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Kise memulai. Perlahan ia men-_dribble_ bola oranye yang ada di tangannya, membenturkannya ke lantai. Dengan kemampuan _copycat_-nya, ia berlari secepat mungkin sambil membawa bola itu di tangannya.

Aomine hanya mengeluarkan seringaian kecil, "Kau tidak mungkin menang dariku, Kise. Itulah mengapa aku _seme_ dan kau _uke_." Aomine mem-blok Kise, melakukan _steal_ pada bola oranye itu. Kedudukan berganti. Kini Aomine mendapat kesempatan _offense_ dan Kise melakukan _defense_.

Dengan kecepatannya dan kemampuan basketnya yang tanpa dasar, perlahan Aomine mencetak poin-poin dan mencapai poin ke-sepuluhnya saat ia sadar langit mulai terhiaskan dengan semburat oranye.

Di poinnya yang kesepuluh, Aomine menengok bangga pada Kise. Ia memutar bola oranye itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Namun di saat ocehan sombongnya hampir terkumandang di udara, matanya menangkap sosok Kise yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Wajahnya bertambah pucat dan perlahan, darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya. Aomine membiarkan bola yang tadi diputarnya terjatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana.

Kakinya berlari ke arah Kise yang mengeluarkan sebotol obat dari saku celananya. Kaki Kise yang gemetar membawa tubuhnya ke _bench_ dibantu oleh Aomine. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, dengan nafas terengah, Kise mengambil _tumbler_ yang ia bawa sejak tadi lalu mengambil dua butir tablet dari botol obat itu. Menelannya dengan air, perlahan wajahnya yang sangat pucat menjadi lebih sedikit baik dan darah sudah tidak keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aomine memecah keheningan. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Kise menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja." –_apa iya aku baik-baik saja?_. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, Aomine_cchi_. Ada satu tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu _'ssu_." Kise beranjak, mengenakan kembali jaketnya.

Aomine yang masih bingung hanya dapat mengikuti Kise.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam selama beberapa saat sampai sepasang tungkai Kise berhenti, disusul milik Aomine. Tempat mereka sekarang adalah tempat yang cukup tinggi. Asri, ditumbuhi banyak pohon di kanan dan kirinya dan dibatasi pembatas. Dari situ mereka dapat melihat matahari terbenam dan hampir keseluruhan prefektur Kanagawa.

"Aku selalu ke tempat ini jika aku sedang sedih _'ssu_." Kise memecah keheningan sedangkan Aomine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyetujui, tempat ini memang indah.

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Keduanya menikmati pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan di sana, sampai lagi-lagi, Kise mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aomine_cchi_."

"_Hn_?"

"Jika aku pergi nanti, kumohon Aomine_cchi_ jangan sedih ya." Yang kali ini terdengar seperti lirihan pasrah, namun menarik perhatian Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi, dalam jangka waktu yang tak dapat aku tentukan, mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkan semuanya." Tatapan Kise kali ini bertambah muram.

"Aku tidak tertawa. Jadi itu tidak lucu sama sekali, Kise." Aomine menyunggingkan senyum seakan mengatakan kau-mengumbarkan-lelucon-'kan-?

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya bercanda. Lupakan saja Aomine_cchi_."

.

.

Suara ketukan di depan pintu rumahnya–yang malah hampir mencapai tingkat sebuah gedoran–membangunkan Aomine dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan kamarnya yang gelap. Gedoran itu kembali membuatnya tersadar. Siapa orang yang berani malam-malam begini mengganggunya tidur, oh tidak, mungkin ini sudah subuh. Ia menguap sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Suara dari luar rumahnya yang menyebut namanya membuatnya semakin bingung. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan baru minggu depan akan kembali. Dengan tujuan akan menghardik orang yang mengganggu tidurnya itu, ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu yang digedor-gedor itu. Aomine membuka pintu itu dan terlihat sosok Momoi yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Dai-_chan_, aku mendapat kabar dari Akashi-_kun_."

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

Bagaimana? Fluffnya ancur, not sorry. Author memang sangat kurang asupan fluff banget, ya sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini. Apakah author berhasil membuat reader penasaran? Semoga saja.

Ya sudah, mari kita berhenti mendengarkan bacotan gaje author lalu beralih ke kotak review!

See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tak mampu kehilangan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu. _Arigatou_.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Arigatou © Aoko Himawari

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sial, sial, sial." Aomine bergumam tidak jelas begitu memasuki bangunan bercat dominan putih itu. Langit yang gelap seakan menghantarkan beberapa orang dengan surai yang berbeda-beda ke dalam. Aomine sudah menyusul duluan sambil berlari. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalimat yang diucapkan Kise mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kebenaran.

Kakinya terus berlari, sementara pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"_Dai-_chan_, aku mendapat kabar dari Akashi-_kun_."_

"_Karena itu kau malam-malam begini menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku?"_

"_Aku tidak akan, jika itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ki-_chan_." Kalimat pernyataan Momoi membuat Aomine mengernyit._

Aomine berhenti di depan resepsionis. Ia menanyakan kamar atas nama Kise Ryouta.

"_Ada apa dengan Kise?"_

Begitu mendapatkannya, Aomine segera berlari ke arah _lift_ yang akan menghantarkannya ke kamar pemuda yang sangat ia kasihi itu.

"_Ki-_chan_, dia..–"_

Berdiri tepat di depan kamar yang dimaksud, Aomine membuka pintunya. Terlihat berbagai peralatan rumah sakit mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu. Alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulut pemuda bersurai kuning itu terlihat berembun setiap kali ia mengeluarkan nafasnya. Nafasnya yang tak teratur dan detak jantungnya yang cepat membuat Aomine sangat pucat.

"_Ki-_chan_, dia..–" air mata Momoi merebak keluar secara perlahan, "–terkena leukemia."_

Pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka membuat empat orang lain di dalam ruangan itu menengok ke arah suara. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Tiga orang wanita sudah mengeluarkan air mata sangat deras. Dua orang wanita dengan rambut berwarna pirang, satu wanita berambut coklat muda dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang mulai terlihat tipis.

"Aomine-_kun_?" Salah seorang wanita, yang kelihatan paling muda di antara empat orang itu, memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyebutkan nama Aomine. Aomine terlihat sedikit lebih tenang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kejadian setelahnya, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ beserta bayangan dan _manager_ mereka, sudah hadir di belakang Aomine. Pria yang paling tua di sana, mengajak semua untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelahnya, empat orang bermarga Kise di sana menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mimisan, kurang berat badan yang cukup drastis, pucat, dan sebagainya adalah gejala seseorang mengalami leukemia. Kise jadi lebih sering kelelahan, berkeringat saat ia tidur, pada satu kondisi bernafas lebih cepat dari biasanya, nafsu makannya pun turun.

Mendengarnya, semua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Apalagi melihat kondisi Kise yang terbaring tak berdaya di kasur rumah sakit yang berseprai putih itu.

Ayah Kise kemudian mengajak Aomine untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya empat mata. Keduanya duduk di sebuah batu di taman rumah sakit. Udara subuh itu yang cukup menusuk ke tulang-tulang membuat Aomine melepaskan jaketnya dan benda yang terbuat dari kain itu ia bawa untuk menaungi tubuh renta ayah Kise yang sudah melewati usia paruh baya itu.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_."

"_Hn_. Sama-sama."

"Ryouta merahasiakan penyakitnya dari semua orang, kecuali Kuroko-_kun_. Kau hampir ia beritahu, namun aku tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak jadi memberitahukannya kepadamu," ayah Kise memulai pembicaraan setelah lama hening tercipta sebelumnya.

"Ia pasti tidak ingin membuatku khawatir," Aomine hanya bergumam tidak jelas, sambil mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang tahu penyakit Kise setelah anggota keluarganya.

"Kurasa begitu. Ryouta masih sempat tersenyum saat tadi ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia bahkan menyebut namamu dan meminta maaf sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya," ayah Kise kembali bercerita, sedangkan Aomine hanya mendengar, "Ryouta pasti menganggapmu orang yang penting baginya. Ia sampai berulang kali meminta maaf sambil mengeluarkan air mata." Jelaslah, mengapa tadi saat melihat Kise yang tertidur tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit, Aomine melihat bekas air mata di pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"Mungkin anda belum mengetahuinya, bahwa kami sudah berhubungan, lebih dari–" Aomine menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "–sekedar teman."

"Aku tahu." Pernyataan ayah Kise membuat Aomine tertegun sebentar. "Ryouta memang tidak pernah menceritakannya. Namun aku tahu, bagaimana ia terlihat sangat sumringah saat menerima telepon darimu, atau membaca SMS yang kutahu itu darimu.

"Aku juga kadang menerima laporan dari agensinya, belakangan ini dia lebih sering izin ke toilet dalam jangka waktu yang lama, dan aku menarik kesimpulan itu telepon darimu. Mana mungkin hubungan semacam itu masih bisa disebut 'teman', atau 'sahabat'?" Aomine hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan ayah Kise. Mendengar komentar ayah kekasihnya yang bersifat netral, membuatnya yakin bahwa ayah Kise merestui hubungannya dengan Kise.

Namun, keyakinannya segera ditepis oleh bayangan Kise yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang putih itu. Ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya untuk jangan terlalu berharap. Ia tahu rasa sakit saat ia berharap terlalu tinggi kemudian terjatuh karena kenyataan yang menghantamnya. Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara keduanya, sampai dering telepon yang memecahkan keheningan itu. Aomine meminta izin pada ayah Kise lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Dai-_chan_, Ki-_chan_ sudah sadar._" Suara perempuan di seberang sana membuat Aomine melebarkan matanya. Ia mematikan telepon dan memberitahukan kabar itu kepada ayah Kise. Mereka berdua segera kembali ke kamar Kise. Saat Aomine membuka pintu dan membiarkan ayah Kise masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu, matanya menangkap bahwa iris kuning keemasan itu sudah menampakkan dirinya, namun sayu dan lebih redup dari biasanya.

"_Otou-san_? Aomine.._cchi_?" lirihan pemuda pemilik iris kuning keemasan itu membuat kedua orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati ranjang, sedangkan lima orang bersurai berbeda-beda warna itu ada di salah satu sudut ruangan, bersebrangan dengan tiga orang wanita yang mengurai air mata bahagia.

Aomine menyeret sebuah kursi ke sisi kanan ranjang, kemudian ia mendudukinya. Aomine membawa tangan kirinya mengelus surai kuning keemasan itu. Perlahan, delapan orang di sana di luar Kise dan Aomine, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah tidak apa, hm?" Mata Aomine melembut. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan khawatir yang amat sangat, yang sudah sejak tadi membuncah di dalam dadanya itu. Tangan kanan Aomine menggenggam tangan kanan Kise, seolah berusaha memberikan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki kepada pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mukanya yang makin pucat.

"Kalau mau jujur," Kise berhenti sejenak, terbatuk, "seluruh badanku terasa lemas dan sakit, tapi tidak terlalu terasa apabila Aomine_cchi_ di sini _'ssu_." Aomine menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan sok kuat. Aku ada di sini untuk membantumu, memberimu kekuatan." Aomine bergumam, namun ia yakin, Kise akan mendengarkan gumaman itu.

"Aomine_cchi_ ada di sampingku, terus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini sudah sangat membantuku _'ssu_." Suara Kise kali ini terdengar lebih lirih dibanding sebelumnya. "Aku mengantuk Aomine_cchi_." Kali ini Kise bergumam.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin kau lelah."

"Aomine_cchi_, berjanjilah satu hal."

"_Hn_?"

"Tolong jangan lepaskan tanganku."

"Baik. Aku janji."

.

.

"_Kondisi Ryouta-kun kian memburuk." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih panjang bagaikan mengeluarkan dendang kematian bagi dua orang yang sedang duduk di ruangan dokter._

"_Dokter pasti bercanda." Aomine mengernyit._

"_Sayangnya saya tidak sedang bercanda. Saya tidak bisa menentukan dengan tepat berapa lama lagi Ryouta-kun bisa tetap hidup, hanya saja dalam jangka waktu kurang dari setahun.." Dokter itu tidak melanjutkan, tapi ia yakin dua orang pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini pasti mengerti. "Untuk itu, saya mohon, semoga dengan mengajak Ryouta-kun mengobrol atau semacamnya, jangka waktu Ryouta-kun tetap ada di dunia ini dapat lebih lama."_

Aomine menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa berwarna merah yang ada di salah satu apartemen yang disewa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Bukan tidak mungkin 3 apartemen disewa oleh seorang Akashi yang hanya dengan mengeluarkan satu perintah, semua dapat langsung terlaksana.

Aomine menghela nafas. Kepalanya sungguh amat sakit memikirkan kondisi Kise yang makin hari memang terlihat makin pucat, makin lelah. Bukan suatu yang tidak mungkin jika Yang Di Atas akan 'memanggil' Kise dalam jangkat waktu yang tadi disebutkan; kurang dari setahun, walaupun Aomine tidak sepenuhnya menaruh kepercayaan pada kata-kata dokter itu.

Matanya tertutup rapat. Ia sangat frustasi memikirkan keadaan Kise, dan menjadi tidak yakin, apakah ia bisa mengobrol seperti biasa dengan Kise.

.

.

"Hei, Kise, cepat makan buburnya." Tinggal Aomine yang masih bertahan di rumah sakit sedangkan yang lainnya; Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Momoi, sudah kembali ke daerah mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengerti mengapa Aomine memutuskan tetap bertahan di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau. Buburnya tawar _'ssu_." Kise sudah berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan sejak pertama ia masuk ke rumah sakit. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang membuatnya bisa tertawa.

"Kalau tidak makan nanti kau cepat mati."

"Ih, Aomine_cchi hidoi 'ssu yo_. Aomine_cchi_ nyumpahin aku cepat mati, ya?" Kise memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya menyatakan kenyataan. Ayo cepat makan buburnya." Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, Kise mau memakan buburnya. Tentu saja dengan keadaan ia masih bersungut-sungut. Tak lama, bubur itu telah tandas. Alat makan berbahan beling berwarna putih itu kini telah habis, dengan sendok yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ terletak di atasnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat dulu."

Aomine membantu Kise menidurkan tubuhnya kemudian ia memasangkan selimut sampai sebatas dahu Kise. Saat Aomine hampir beranjak pergi, Kise mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri Aomine, menyebabkan Aomine menggerakkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah Kise.

"Bolehkah aku minta agar Aomine_cchi_ tetap di sini. Aku takut jika saat aku bangun nanti, Aomine_cchi_ tidak ada di sisiku," Kise bergumam lirih, tapi tentu saja Aomine dapat mendengar lirihan itu.

"Iya, aku janji, aku akan tetap di sisimu." Aomine kembali mengelus surai kuning kemasan sang _copycat_ lalu mengangkat poninya dan mengecup lembut dahi putih Kise–yang mulai tergolong pucat. Kise tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Aomine, berharap agar pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu akan terus berada di sampingnya.

.

.

Aomine baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena getaran ponselnya yang semalam ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lampu kamarnya yang ia matikan beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ia tidur, membuatnya teringat bahwa semalam ia disuruh pulang oleh pemilik Kise Group generasi ke-4 itu.

Beberapa saat ia melamun, tanpa sadar ponselnya tidak bergetar. Namun, saat ia akan kembali tidur, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang meneleponnya di tengah waktu tidurnya?

Ia melirik, mendapati jam _digital_ yang terdiam di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya menampakkan angka 2.43 AM. Ia mengerang malas kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

Melihat sebuah nomor asing terpampang di layar ponselnya, ia mengangkat sebelah alis kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo."

"_Akhirnya kau mengangkat, Aomine-_kun," suara orang di seberang sana yang familier membuatnya semakin bingung. Kelihatannya orang yang meneleponnya di seberang sana sedang sangat terburu-buru.

"Ini siapa, ya?"

"_Maaf mengganggumu istirahat. Aku ayah Kise. Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?_"

"Sekarang?" Aomine mengulang permintaan ayah dari orang yang ia sayangi itu. Sungguh ia bingung. Sudah ditelepon subuh-subuh begini, kemudian diminta pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga.

"_Ya. Secepat mungkin. Ini darurat sekali._" Tiba-tiba di dalam dadanya melintas sebuah perasaan, firasat, lebih parah dari itu, firasat yang sangat buruk. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memutus sambungan telepon kemudian menyingkap selimutnya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia mengambil baju dan celananya lalu mengganti baju tidurnya.

Setelah memakai jaket yang cukup tebal dan syal berwarna biru tua, ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya lalu keluar dari apartemen yang ia tinggali sementara.

Mengingat bahwa subuh-subuh begini tidak mungkin ada bis atau taksi yang lewat, ia melangkahkan kakinya, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat lagi. Tidak ada yang sia-sia dari latihannya–yang jarang ia ikuti–selama ia tergabung dalam tim basketnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia tiba di gedung dengan 'Kanagawa Central Hospital' tertulis di bagian atasnya. Masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, ia berlari ke dalam, mencari-cari sosok orang-orang dengan rambut unik; kuning keemasan.

Dan begitu ia menemukan yang ia cari, apa yang ia dapat adalah dimana tiga orang wanita sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dan seorang pria dewasa mencoba menenangkan mereka semua. Lebih dari itu, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Empat orang itu sedang berada di depan ruangan dengan tulisan 'Unit Gawat Darurat'. Tubuh Aomine seketika menegang. Ia berjalan mendekati empat orang di sana, mencoba berbuat seakan apa yang ia takutkan tidak sedang terjadi.

"_A-ano_.." Aomine memanggil perlahan. Empat orang itu menengok ke arahnya. Satu-satunya pria dewasa yang ada di sana menghelakan nafas kelegaan.

"Aomine-_kun_." Pria dewasa, yang Aomine kenal sebagai ayah Kise, menyapanya. Sorot matanya menampakkan kerapuhan. Sorot mata yang biasa Aomine lihat terdapat harapan, kini terlihat gelap. Aomine semakin berkeringat dingin.

"A-ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa semua.." Aomine tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan yang lain, seakan sudah menduga akan jadi begini, mereka hanya berpandangan, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ti-tiba-tiba keadaan Ryouta-_kun_ me-memburuk," sambil masih dengan sesenggukan, kakak Kise yang paling besar menjawab semua keraguan Aomine. Apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Sekarang dokter se-sedang mencoba a-agar Ryouta masih te-tetap bersama kita," kini kakak Kise yang kedua, yang kelihatan lebih kuat, namun tetap dengan air mata menggenangi matanya dan suaranya yang bergetar. Sudah jelas sekarang, walau Kise sering diisengi oleh kedua kakaknya, kedua kakaknya ternyata amat sangat menyayanginya.

Tubuh Aomine mendadak lemas. Ia kemudian membiarkan badannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh, tertarik gravitasi sehingga kini lututnya dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga Ia masih mengizinkan kesembuhan Ryouta-_kun_." Kini sang ayah mencoba menghibur semuanya. Dalam hati, Aomine menyetujuinya. Jika memang Ia masih mengizinkan kesembuhan Kise-nya, ia berjanji akan lebih menyayangi Kise-nya daripada sekarang ini.

.

.

Malam berganti menjadi pagi. Tugas bulan sudah digantikan dengan matahari, dan kanvas yang semula biru tua itu kini menjadi semburat kekuningan.

Mata biru tua itu tampak sedikit demi sedikit, membiarkan sinar matahari memasuki indra penglihatannya. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, ia kemudian membawa tangannya untuk mengelus rambut kuning keemasan yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur pada-Nya yang telah membiarkan Kise-nya masih tetap ada di depannnya sampai saat ini, setidaknya sekarang.

Perlahan, iris madu itu menampakkan diri. Di dalam iris biru tua, tumbuh sebuah harapan.

"Aomine_cchi_," suara serak pemuda itu lebih lirih dari sebelumnya, "aku haus."

Aomine segera mengambil minum, dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Kise. Kise segera meminum air itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa?"

"Tubuhku terasa sakit sekali."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Kini Aomine mengelus lebih lembut surai kuning keemasan yang sangat ia suka itu.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri." Kise mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. "Aomine_cchi_."

"_Hn_?"

"Apakah aku dan Aomine_cchi_ akan berpisah?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu, tapi jika Yang Di Atas berkehendak demikian, mungkin saja."

"Aku takut jika saat aku membuka mata lagi nanti, Aomine_cchi_ tidak ada di sampingku."

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, dimanapun kau berada." Aomine kemudian mengambil sebuah _misanga_ dari sakunya, kemudian memakaikannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Kise. Kise membuat sebuah kurva pada bibirnya sambil menatap _misanga_ itu dengan lembut.

Kini Kise menutup kembali matanya yang sebelumnya terbuka kemudian bergumam, "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Daiki_cchi_."

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Ryouta." Aomine tersenyum getir. Ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan Kise. Ia takut bahwa ia tak bisa menyambut matahari esok lagi bersama dengan Kise.

"_Ari..ga..tou.._" Kise bergumam sebelum kemudian, alat deteksi detak jantung bergerak tak teratur dan kemudian menampakkan sebuah garis lurus.

Telinga Aomine seakan menuli. Tubuhnya kaku, tak dapat ia gerakkan, lehernya serasa tercekat. Ia seperti tercekik sampai tubuhnya terlihat memucat.

Kejadian selanjutnya tidak dapat ia ingat, selain bahwa 'Kise sudah pergi' yang terpatri di otaknya. Orang-orang berseragam putih mengelilingi tubuh Kise-nya dan mencoba membuat Kise-nya kembali. Salah satu dari mereka meletakkan alat bantu penafasan, kemudian membawa ranjang Kise-nya keluar dari ruangan itu. Aomine menjadi kalap. Ia berlari mengejar tubuh Kise-nya, yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Sementara tubuh Kise-nya dibawa ke ruangan gawat darurat, tubuhnya sendiri ditahan oleh dua orang berseragam putih agar ia tidak memasuki ruangan. Tiga orang berambut pirang, bersama dengan seorang berambut coklat mendekatinya. Mereka mengeluarkan air mata. Bersamaan dengan itu, likuid bening yang sedari tadi tertahan, Aomine tumpahkan.

Ia sudah tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya turut berduka cita. Kise-_kun_ telah pergi." Dokter itu bergumam pelan.

* * *

Tubuh itu langsung terduduk, menyentuh lantai yang terasa dingin. Wajah itu begitu pucat. Perlahan pipinya mulai dialiri likuid bening yang keluar dari mata birunya yang terlihat jauh lebih redup dari biasanya. Salju perlahan turun, seakan turut bersedih. Langit yang gelap seakan tahu bahwa ia sudah kehilangan mataharinya.

Kepergian yang membawa sakit yang amat pada semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Kepergian yang memberikan torehan luka di hati semua orang yang mengenalnya. Kepergian yang membuat likuid-likuid bening yang keluar dari lima pasang mata yang mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata.

Hanya satu yang mereka tahu. Kise Ryouta telah pergi dari mereka untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Keterangan:**

_Misanga_ = kalau author ga salah ingat, itu artinya gelang kebahagiaan atau apa gitu artinya. Author lupa. Author terinspirasi dari sebuah komik. Awalnya author bingung, gimana cara Aomine nunjukkin kalo dia akan di samping Kise selamanya, terus author kepikiran aksesoris, terus tiba-tiba _misanga_ lewat di kepala, jadi ya author ambil aja. Intinya, ada alasan yang dangkal dan sebab yang dalam kenapa author ambil _misanga_. /apasih/

.= kejadian di waktu yang sama dengan centric yang beda

(.

.) = beda waktu kejadian

* * *

**A/N:**

*baca ulang dari atas* wuah..ga sangka bisa bikin angst. Tapi pasti ga bikin nangis, author tahu itu. Temen author masih lebih jago bikin angst kaya begini daripada author. Maaf buat semua yang suka sama Kise. Author tahu author bersalah telah membuat Kise menjadi death chara di fic author.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca ini sampai selesai. Semua kejadian-kejadian adalah semi-canon, dimana _scene_ es krim sampai _scene_ wisuda itu adalah saat mereka masih di Teikou, dan _scene_ setelah-setelahnya, saat mereka sudah terpecah. Maaf GoM ga berperan terlalu banyak; malahan hampir ga ada sama sekali, dan cuma Momoi yang secara nyata 'lumayan' membantu.

Maaf juga author telah dengan ngarangnya masukin kata-kata 'Kise Group generasi ke-4'. Suer, author ngarang sangat.

Dan maaf juga kalo angst nya sama sekali ga berasa.

At last, but not least, review?


End file.
